


Photo Booth

by LittleSweetCheeks



Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: Fun, Gen, Party, drunk, photo booth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: Someone thought it would be fun to arrange for photo booths at a diplomatic function.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 11





	Photo Booth

“Come on! Get in here!” Matt pulled on the first arm he got his hand around.

Daisy stumbled forward. “This is utterly ridiculous! We’re not all going to fit!”

“Laps.” He pushed in after her, cramming into the far side and pulling her onto his lap. “See!” He looked past the curtain. “Blake! Come on, Man!”

Blake huffed, hunching over to fit himself in and still leave space for Jay who was crowding behind him. “Who even thought to get some of these at an event like this?” It wasn’t every day there were _photo booths_ at a diplomatic dinner.

As Jay scrunched up to fit in the remaining amount of space on the end, Nadine looked over the four of them with a frown. “Who do you think?” She backed up a step. “I’ll let you kids have your fun.”

Hands caught her wrists and tugged her in anyway. “You can sit on Blake.” Jay’s hands moved to her waist and kept her steady over the feet filling the tiny floor space. Clumsily, he deposited her across Blake’s lap.

One hand gripped the top of her dress just to be safe, it wasn’t like formal gowns were intended to hold up to so much jostling. Looking up at all three men from this angle, she gave a small huff. “Am I the only one not drunk?”

Daisy laughed behind her head. “Probably.”

“We can fix that!” Jay leaned out the opening, nearly crashing his head into Elizabeth’s chest. “We need a flute of champagne in here!”

“What? Why? Since when am I the waiter?” Elizabeth was clearly confused.

“Nadine’s not drunk enough to have fun!” Matt answered from the far end of the booth.

“Okay!” Elizabeth vanished as Nadine remembered she was still draped over the others, head almost in Daisy’s lap and legs still across Jay’s.

“Help me up?” She looked up at Blake, who lifted and righted her easily. “Thank you.” She got herself comfortable balanced on his legs. Blake made a pained sound and she twisted, raising a brow in question.

“Boney.”

Beside them, Matt laughed, hands roaming Daisy’s body. “That’s why you find yourself a woman with something to hold onto!” When he made Daisy shriek with his wandering touch, he laughed and kissed the expanse of her bare back.

Blake make a strangled sound. “Dude!”

Under her, he shifted so she wasn’t seated directly on his thigh bones. She didn’t miss how he very carefully wasn’t touching her anywhere now.

Elizabeth reappeared, three champagne flutes in her hands. “I could only carry three so we just have to share.” The liquid sloshed a bit as she stumbled into the booth, holding the glasses out.

Daisy reached quickly to save one, sipping from it before twisting to let Matt have some. Jay grabbed the other two, handing one to Blake when Nadine waved it away and then used his free arm to stop their boss from falling on her face as she tried to contort her legs and get on his lap. He drank half the champagne quickly before handing it back. When she turned again with a surprised look, Jay chuckled.

“Crisis control, Ma’am. Rationing your alcohol intake.”

“Who, exactly, do you work for?”

“We all know Blake’s really the one in charge.”

She harrumphed and then started trying to figure out how to make the photos start with her free hand.

“Should we pose nicely or be silly?” Matt asked from his corner. “Wait! I’m not even in the shot!”

“Lean in then, Dude.” Daisy tugged him sideways, until they were both pressed into Blake and Nadine. “Come on, Jay, lean in!”

Nadine found herself suddenly crushed between Daisy and Elizabeth, holding the flute Blake had pressed into her hand out so it didn’t spill.

“You should just drink it.” Elizabeth grinned. “Otherwise it’s a waste of taxpayer money.” She giggled.

“I’m fairly certain this entire endeavor could be construed as a waste of taxpayer money, Ma’am.”

“Too many big words!” Matt cried out. “Drink yourself into smaller words!” Everyone laughed.

“I get the feeling it doesn’t work that way with her.” Jay answered back.

Rolling her eyes, Nadine lifted the glass, downing it in far too few swallows but earning a triumphant cheer from the others. “This is ridiculous.”

“Gotta let your hair down and have a little fun once in a while, Nadine.” Elizabeth leaned in, failing at a stage whisper. “Don’t tell the no-fun twins, but I had a flute on my way back because I knew they’d take this one from me.”

“I never would’ve guessed, Ma’am.”

“Let’s get one where we look like we like each other!” Daisy interrupted. No one had really been paying attention to the frequency of the photos being taken.

“Do we?” Matt asked.

“Yes! We do. Now… come in close and be nice for a second.”

The moment the picture was snapped, Elizabeth somehow managed to unbalance, tipping across Nadine and Daisy’s laps with a screech. “Shit!”

The booth filled with laugher as everyone tried to help in the tiny, overcrowded space.

“Okay, I think we need to get out.” Jay twisted to standing and started to back out, pulling his boss backward by her waist. “Out you get, no more alcohol for the night.”

She giggled. “Good luck!”

Jay shook his head before reaching back in. “Nadine?”

She let him pull her to her feet and then swayed, the full force of that last flute of champagne hitting her at once. When he steadied her, she blearily grinned. “Thank you.” Stumbling, she crashed into his chest as she misjudged the step out. Instead of instantly pulling away, she smoothed his tie and lapels. “Nice.”

“No more alcohol for you tonight either I think.”

He watched as a smirk angled her face. “That’s okay, I have something better in my handbag.”

When Blake stumbled out next, Jay halted him. “What’s she mean?”

He tossed his hands up. “No clue.”

Excited giggling came from the remaining pair inside. Jay kept one hand on the wobbly Nadine as Blake tried to catch up with Elizabeth, leaning in to eye what Matt and Daisy were doing. “This is not a supply closet, it is a public place.” His comment made Nadine burst into peals of laughter, making the three of them stare at her.

When she noticed, she calmed slightly and shrugged. “Supply closet is so unoriginal. The real skill is in places like the elevator…” She chuckled again. “Motorcade… Plane.”

“Wait.” Matt crawled out. “Isn’t there a camera in the elevator?”

Nadine shrugged. “So?” She blinked slowly, looking around for where she’d set her handbag just outside the booth. “It’s not exhibitionism if you know what you’re doing. And we must’ve been doing it right because none of you ever caught on.” Peering into her bag, she made a triumphant sound. “Who wants to take this party to the roof?”

“Roof? You can barely walk, you’ll fall and get hurt.” Jay attempted to be the voice of reason as Blake dragged Elizabeth back to their group.

Nadine brandished a slim silver case. “I won’t feel a thing.”

Jay snatched it out of her hand, popping it open and then slamming it shut. Eyes wide, he stared at her. “Who the hell are you?”

Nadine cackled.


End file.
